


darken your clothes; strike a violent pose

by sebviathan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Brutal Murder, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychopaths In Love, except not quite serial killers, if you get squicked out by that don't read this, it kind of predates a serial killer au i guess?, seriously i write out a detailed murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebviathan/pseuds/sebviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they're psychopathic teenagers who let off steam in pretty unorthodox ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darken your clothes; strike a violent pose

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this a year ago and simply made it a tumblr post, and after seeing a picture that I thought would be a good visual for the au, I decided to upload it on here as well.
> 
> Here's the visual/graphic: http://luciferofficial.tumblr.com/post/102924911031/s-s-s

Lucifer falls for Sam— _really_  falls for him, deeper than he already was—in their senior year of high school, for reasons he couldn't possibly explain to anyone else.

The exact moment it starts is when that girl from their Chemistry class, Sarah Blake, knocks into Sam when they walk around the corner and makes him drop his binder. She frantically stutters an apology and picks up his binder for him, but as she leaves, Sam glares after her.

"Fucking stupid bitch, deserves to get her head bashed in," Lucifer mutters on impulse, and Sam looks at him with a small smirk rather than any amount of shock.

"You know what, that's a great idea."

He hurries after her and gives her his most charming smile, and in less than a minute she's agreeing to go on a date with him. And Sam saunters back over to his friend looking satisfied with himself.

"What did you do?"

"Asked her out," he says nonchalantly. "We're gonna bash her head in tonight."

It's surprisingly easy to plan a murder. Especially when you don't have a weak stomach—which Lucifer doesn't, and he finds that Sam doesn't either, for he doesn't hesitate. He just  _does_  it. He realizes what he needs to do and puts everything where it needs to be.

The way Sam can be so methodical makes Lucifer want to kiss him.

"Do your parents know you're with me?" is the first thing Sam says to Sarah when he picks her up at the park.

"Nah, they're pretty restrictive about who I can date," she tells him. "They think I'm just hanging out with friends."

 _Perfect._  "I figured we could just go on a walk and then go out for dinner afterward. That okay?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect!" That along with her grin makes Sam laugh just slightly, and she gives him a curious smile. "What?"

"Oh—nothing," he assures her. "Just thought of something funny."

There's a trail near the park that leads into the forested area of their town, and Sarah's the artsy type so she spends a lot of time looking around at all the nature. It's good because Sam doesn't have to worry about adding much to the conversation.

The only thing that  _really_  annoys him is how she wants to hold his hand, and that goes against the plan, he needs to have both hands free—

"Hey, I—uh… I got something to show you," Sam says quickly when they get to the place, sliding his hand out of hers and resisting the urge to wipe it off on his pants. She turns to him and raises both eyebrows, seeming to say,  _really?_  "You just have to close your eyes so it's a surprise, okay?"

 _What a fucking idiot,_  Sam thinks, trying not to laugh as Sarah readies herself for the surprise. Quietly, he steps around her and to the tree he hid his metal baseball bat behind, and then back to her.

"How long does it take?" she manages to ask before Sam's neck strains and he strikes her in the back of the head with the bat.

She must be too far in shock to scream, but as she hits the ground she gasps out in a cry of pain, barely catching herself with her hands and turning her head around to look weakly up at him. "S-Sam—?"

" _Shut up!_ " he snarls, raising the bat and hitting her again—but this time in the side, so she'll live a little bit longer. He can hear her ribs break, and the sound of it coupled with the way she screams and looks at him makes Sam feel so  _alive_.

Quite literally on cue, Lucifer makes it to that part of the trail from where he was waiting up ahead, axe in hand and awe on his face.

"Please—Sam—let me go,  _please_ …," she begs,  _crying_ , and desperately trying to hold her ribs and head at the same time as she squirms away with just her legs.

"And why would I do that?" Laughing, he steps forward and swings the bat down again, hitting her square in the face and breaking skin, letting a bit of blood get on the bat. He can clean it later, he figures.

She's not moving anymore, but Sam can see her chest still rising and falling, so she's still alive. And so he hands the bat to Lucifer.

"You want to finish it?" he asks him, the fire behind his eyes matching Lucifer's. "It was your idea, anyway."

So of course he nods and smiles and takes it and bashes what's left of Sarah's head in with probably too many more blows, and Sam watches the way Lucifer's arm muscles strain and how his chest heaves as he stands above her corpse.

When it's done, Lucifer drops the bat and smiles in content and satisfaction down at their handiwork.

And at the sound of the metal bat hitting the ground, Sam starts towards him, grabbing Lucifer by the shirt and pushing him up against the nearest tree to kiss him. This is the first time outside of their minds that they've kissed, but it feels like, for Lucifer especially, they've done this before, like they already know each other's mouths and don't need to hesitate. It's the adrenaline, probably. Or maybe they really are just made for each other like Lucifer's thought since he met Sam.

Lucifer doesn't want to stop or slow down, he doesn't want to hide how fucking hard he fell for Sam today or how fucking hard he is and  _has been_  since he watched Sam beat the shit out of that girl. He holds onto Sam's jaw and keeps kissing him, pushing his tongue as deep as he possibly can and grinding his hips the same.

Sam grips Lucifer's hips and pulls them forward, and  _fucking hell_  he's just as hard, and he's grinning into Lucifer's lips because he never knew how long it would be until he finally got to do that, and he never knew how much he would get off on this.

But he needs to get off fast if they want a lesser risk of getting caught, so he shoves a hand in between them and down Lucifer's pants, jerking him quick and dirty—and he pulls Lucifer's hand into his own pants so he can do the same—until they're gasping into each other's mouths. Once they come in their pants, their legs are so weak that they're both relying on the tree for support.

A couple minutes of heavy breathing later, the first thing that Sam says is a whisper into Lucifer's ear: "I think we should cut off her head and stick it on one of the branches of this tree."

Lucifer just lets his arm fall from Sam's chest and laughs like a little kid.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more things relating to this au (or similar ones), I have a tag dedicated to it on my blog.  
> http://luciferofficial.tumblr.com/tagged/teenage-serial-killers


End file.
